Harry Potter and the Green Flamed Torch
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: June 1996- Harry Potter is killed my Lord Voldemort. September 1998- Evan Watson comes to Hogwarts. What do the two have in common? Easy, they're the same person. Non original title, I'm working on it. Give it a shot.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and The Green Torched Flame  
  
Summary- June 1996- Harry Potter is killed by Lord Voldemort. September 1998- Evan Watson comes to Hogwarts. What do these two have in common? Easy, they're the same person.  
  
Authors Note- Give this a chance, it's really short and plain at first, just this chapter (those of you who know me should know this by now). Also, it's not a very original title, it may change, but hey, the sixth installment is the sixth installment. This is just short to see if people (hint, hint) will pick up on the idea (hint, hint).  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story except for Evan Watson, who's technically JK Rowlings because....well, I don't own anything and that's all that matters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue- Going Back  
  
It was different this time, same as last year, but still hard to adjust to. Sixteen-year-old Hermione Granger stepped through the wall between platforms nine and ten and into the Wizarding World with no time to spare. Empty, the unique world of magic for once felt empty. Make that twice,  
  
Hermione dragged her trunk behind her, Crookshanks hung under her arm- feeling heavier than her own head. Steam extracted from the Hogwarts Express just as she had stepped on board. Stumbling throughout the narrow corridor until finding a weary looking Weasley in a compartment, alone. She slid the door open and stepped inside.  
  
He managed a weak grin, " hey Hermione".  
  
" Hi Ron" she sat down across from him, " have a nice summer?".  
  
Ron shrugged, " spent all of the days in the Ministry with my dad, speaks for itself. You?".  
  
She laid down along the seat, " I don't know how to answer that. It almost feels like we're not going anywhere".  
  
They felt the train break away from the station, " well, looks like we are" he paused, " doesn't it feel the least bit different?".  
  
" Almost to the fact that he never existed".  
  
Ron sighed, " I wonder if it would have been any different- had he never came to Hogwarts in the first place" but he knew the fact of that not happening was impossible.  
  
She closed her eyes, " better to have felt pain then to not have felt at all".  
  
It hadn't even been two years, just a little over one. Hermione could remember walking into her room, seeing the date on her calendar, and it was just automatic. Had it been two years, twenty-four months ago, he would have been sitting right there, time would have frozen, and everything would have been normal.  
  
Neither Ron or Hermione were present when the death of Harry Potter occurred. Only Dumbledore was there, not even afterward did anyone even see the body, though no one really wanted to. The curse that had protected him as a baby, was what ended his life.  
  
Quietly as she always was, Ginny entered the compartment, closing the door behind her, glaring at the two of them. " Have either of you heard about the new kid?". Despite the situation, Ginny Weasley never showed a drastic change in attitude, never. After all, she was the one that had the obvious love obsession for the guy, even if she did act as though she had grown out of it.  
  
" All first years are considered new Ginny".  
  
" Nah, it's his sixth year".  
  
The witch who pushed the snack trolley passed without asking. She learned that last year, the tradition of overbuying the lot had come to an end.  
  
" Then he wouldn't be considered new".  
  
Ginny sat down on the edge of the seat, " no, he's sixteen so Dumbledore just put him with the others in sixth year. He must be that good".  
  
Ron mimicked Hermione's actions, " why are you asking us when you're the one that knows everything".  
  
" You're in sixth year, thought you could, I don't know, find out stuff. You guys are good at that".  
  
Hermione glanced up as Ron buried his face in the cushion and groaned, " what's his name?".  
  
" Evan Watson, and apparently he was sorted into Slytherin". 


	2. Chapter Two

Harry Potter and the Green Torched Flame (title is subject to change)  
  
Authors Note- Sorry about the huge delay, but after seeing the Prisoner of Azkaban movie yesterday, I'm so tempted! Anyways, thank you for the reviews, the title may change if the plot does. Enjoy.  
  
Bloody rats.  
  
Luna held the front portion of her freshly new cloak in her hands as she stumbled down the empty corridor. It wasn't even half way though the beginning-of-term feast until someone had spilled pumpkin juice on her. And now her cloak was dripping. A Slytherin student, she should have known.  
  
"Luna! Luna, wait!".  
  
The voice echoed much louder than her angry grumbling, but she stopped none the less. A boy, both older looking and taller as well, was running from the direction of the Great Hall. She didn't recognize him, well, she knew he was the one who ' spilled' the juice, but the light hair and matching tone didn't bring forth a name. The Slytherin robes, however, revealed the clear house patch very close to her eye level when he stopped in front of her.  
  
"Luna, I'm so sorry about the juice" he breathed.  
  
She shrugged, "accidents happen, well, not to me, it's always planned. Torment just happens to bring pleasure to some, no worries, you're forgiven".  
  
But he grabbed her wrist before she turned around, "I didn't do it on purpose".  
  
"Right" she sarcastically muttered, breaking free of his grip.  
  
"Here, take this" he quickly removed his cloak, then gently pulled her off her shoulders, showing no offense. Luna found the awkward gesture to be quiet forward, but ignored the urge to fight back when he had his cloak resting over her shoulders. "There's no need to wear wet clothing, I'll help you clean yours".  
  
He took a few steps, holding her clothing, then noticed she wasn't budging. "You must be the new one" Luna said, "no one is outwardly or voluntarily nice to me, and you're too tall to be a first year".  
  
He smiled just a little, "yes, I am new, but I also have a very good reason to be kind to you, and yet, no reasons to not be".  
  
"Well, I'm Luna Lovegood, as you seem to know. You'll find a lot of things wrong with what you just said when you get to know that name".  
  
"I'm Evan Watson. You may find things wrong with what you just said soon enough".  
  
She briefly glanced at the house patch on the borrowed cloak she wore that was dragging on the floor, "I highly doubt that".  
  
"Then I suppose we'll have to wait and see, in the mean time, where's the nearest lavatory? We should clean this before it begins to smell".  
  
Luna eyed the lavatory door over his shoulder, "well the girls one is right here. I'm not sure how it works in Slytherin, but I'm use to girls and boys using different loos".  
  
Evan seemed to be becoming amused with her attitude, "you're a fisty little one aren't you?".  
  
"Yeah I gave up on trying".  
  
He pressed his back against the lavatory door, slowly opening it, "it's just a sink, it wont harm anyone".  
  
She rolled her eyes and followed him. It was deserted, even Moaning Myrtle had gone to the feast. Evan stuffed her cloak into the sink basin and turned on running water.  
  
"So how old are you?".  
  
Evan looked up, "just turned seventeen".  
  
"That's always safe, being the same age and in the same house as Draco Malfoy. Mind as well associate with him while you're not dumping food on me on purpose. And that way, the younger students wont eat you alive".  
  
He flipped over the soaked cloak, "I told you, it was an accident".  
  
"Well, now it may be, but you're new. You'll easily learn that since you're in Slytherin, you're suppose to only like Slytherins" he agreed for only the sake of agreeing and not getting her into a rage. "So then, are you going to be playing Quidditch?".  
  
Evan immediately shook his head, "no, I wasn't gifted with that talent".  
  
Luna snorted, "neither was the rest of that team".  
  
"So I've heard".  
  
There was something about this guy. The second a Slytherin was sorted, the bitter blood began to flow. And yet, the cloak he wore meant nothing. Maybe it hadn't hit him yet.  
  
The lavatory door opened, causing them both to jump. Hermione appeared in the doorway.  
  
"There you are" she right away eyed Evan, "what the hell is going on?".  
  
Her eyes stayed locked on him when he looked up at her, "well, I can't complain about a boy being in here without being a hypocrite".  
  
Evan smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled, extending her hand, "I'm Hermione Granger".  
  
"Evan Watson" he ran his hand along his pant leg before shaking hers.  
  
"So, you're Slytherin's fresh meat?".  
  
He returned to cleaning the cloak, "I suppose".  
  
Luna groaned, "do you have to interrogate him so soon? Remember where he's sleeping tonight".  
  
"He doesn't mind it, do you Evan?".  
  
He shrugged, "guess not".  
  
"So why wait until what should be your sixth year here to come? That's a bit long".  
  
He shut off the faucet, "I've been doing magic since I was eleven, but my parents didn't approve of me going to school for it. They finally caved and opened one of the acceptance letters that was sent. Pretty weird".  
  
Hermione glanced at Luna, who gave her a snarl that indicated that there was nothing interesting about Evan. They kept exchanging looks while he rang out the access water from Luna's cloak.  
  
"I was wondering, does Harry Potter still go here?".  
  
The two girls ceased their immaturity, their eyes bulging, confused.  
  
"He was in the Muggle world" Luna whispered after a minute or two of silence, "he wouldn't know".  
  
Hermione nearly hissed at her , not sure if she should even answer that in the first place. "Harry was...er...killed not too long ago. So, to answer your question, no, he does not still go here".  
  
Evan briefly studied the after reactions on both their settled faces. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that". He performed a drying spell on Luna's cloak and gracefully handed it back to her, "again, sorry about the juice, see you two around".  
  
And he left them alone in the lavatory. 


End file.
